


Tantric Yoga Class

by jedimoogle



Series: Sogard Innovations [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimoogle/pseuds/jedimoogle
Summary: [Or how I learned to check vague newspaper ads more carefully]





	Tantric Yoga Class

Viv arrived at the… gym? At least that’s what it looked like. She checked her phone again. Yes this was the right place. It was lit up at least, so she guessed it was open. The dravoness had recently signed up to a ‘Midnight Yoga" class, promising to help relax her stressed body from her long shifts dealing with drunks at the bar. She was currently wearing yoga pants, a singlet with a jacket over the top, a bag slung over her shoulder containing the gym essentials.

She opened the door, stepping inside the establishment.There were a bunch of… couples [not certain, but they were too friendly to be just… friends] hanging around, and… Renaud? He has his back to her but it looks like him. goddamn, he’s got that toned ass just… out there. Like… those pants are criminal. He stands up and puts his feet apart, stretching down to one foot, then the other. This must be part of how he stayed fit. Oh my gooooooood those calves. That. Ass. Her jaw dropped, stepping on over to him. “Renaud? I didn’t realize you did midnight yoga.” She could help gaze at his ass as he stretched, dropping her bag down with the others.

He gets up slowly. “Vivianna?” he smooths his fluffed crest down. “Ah-this is when I could manage it. It’s almost like he’s staring willfully at her beak, fingers resting on his wide, soft nose, the sight of Viv in yoga pants almost too much for him. He coughs, "Out of work early?” he steals a few looks at her top, and her pants. “Y-you look-” he squeaks a little, “…nice.”

“You’re not too hard on the eyes either.” She replied, hands on her hips. “So what is this class all about? The description was rather… vague.”

“It’s…” he shrugs, “Yoga at midnight?” he suggests lamely. 

“Oh, you’re new? You two should partner up, this is sooo good~ ” the one piping up has to be the most petite elephant cow Vivianna’s ever seen. “Everyone has a partner, right Yuseff?” Okay, 'Yuseff’ looks like an elephant. Tall. goddamn buff, actually. He must be twice her height. He just nods and puts a hand on her head. Viv blinked, glancing up at the massive bull, sidling a little closer to Renaud.

He wordlessly shifts his mat and kit closer. “why does everyone else in here look like they’re married?” he whispers.

“I didn’t realize this was a partner based thing…” Viv murmured back, taking out her own little mat.

“We are going to learn one way or another, I suppose…”

“Yussie, sweets, god I’m wet already.” I don’t think she meant to be overheard, but still…

Reny turns, “I gather he’s Yuseff, but… madamme?”

“Oh duh, hahahaha… I’m Chanda.” she goes back to mooning at Yuseff, holding his trunk with hers. Viv looked a mix between curious and concerned, the dravoness still having no idea what was going on beyond yoga classes.

“Where’s our yogi…?” Reny seems impatient.

“Ah. Sorry, busy with-nevermind okay class, we’re all here, we’re all set up, yes?” This goat is like… really chipper. “Alright, alright. Nobody sneaking in under the age of consent tonight, no…?” he looks around and spots Viv and Reny, “Oh good some new couples here tonight, lovely I’m sure you two have already met. Okay! Nina, I need that fluffy black butt of yours up here to help, kay~?” he claps and waves at the dark jackal. The previously unseen jackal began to walk to the front of the room, breathing elegance and balance as she strolled past the other couples, head held high as she looked down her nose at them all. It seemed she took these classes quite seriously.

“Grrr, perfect. Alright, everyone, lotus pose.” he folds, one leg under the other, waiting for everyone to follow, “Cathy, I know your legs are a little short, but you try your little heart out, okay?” Reny shrugs, giving Viv a look as he settles into lotus pose. Viv took a second to look around the room before following suit, wobbling a little as she pulled one leg under the other. Up the front Nina was a statue, holding her position perfectly.

“Okay, awesome. Up, and now we need to pick who’s Nina and who’s Garrett~ You all figure that out and we’ll go from there. Okay, Garrett’s, we come up, into the mountain pose. Nina’s, we go into the downward facing dog.”

Reny stretches up, arms over his head, following Garrett. Viv watched as all the ladies bent over, ass into the air, none the least focusing on the jackal’s juicy rear hoisted high at the front of the class before assuming the position. Reny steals a good long stare at Viv’s ass.

“Okay, Garrett’s, we go into the cow pose. Ninas, hold that dog a little longer. Just like me.” Garrett just about has his face between Nina’s cheeks as he kneels down. Chanda or 'Cathy’ is making little noises, like someone’s already molesting her… Reny starts to go down and pauses. 

“No, keep going. You’re doing good.” Garrett encourages him, muffled a bit by Nina’s ass. Reny sets his nose against Viv’s ass, chewing his lip…

“!” Viv’s head lifts up suddenly as she felt Ren’s muzzle rest on her cheeks, pulling away from him in surprise as he got the best possible view of Viv’s sweet ass in those hot yoga pants. 

“Ah, I didn’t catch your name, you up front? Miss raven? You gotta hold the pose, please." Reny is trying not to vibrate, or explode from the proximity to her choice ass… Slowly Viv began to catch onto what sort of operation he was running here, the dravoness clenching her jaw as she shakily returned to the assigned position, pressing Ren’s face against her ass. In some way, the penny’s dropped for Reny too. He starts to sweat a little. "Okay, now… Garrett’s, help your Nina’s. Nina’s, we go into the half downward dog. Okay, hold your partner’s leg, please, Garrett’s. Not too high, Yuseff…” Reny’s shivering a little as he reaches a hand forward, hesitantly. The chipper goat rests a hand against Nina’s calf, not really needing to support her leg.  
Viv rested her leg on his arm, shakily raising it up with his assistance, Ren getting a perfect view of Viv’s camel toe.

“Okay, everyone’s feeling it now, for sure. Okay, now for the fun stuff.” Garrett gets up, “Okay Nina’s; Garrett’s you help your Nina’s. Nina’s, we go into the Half Shoulder Stand.” Reny’s sweating harder, granted relief the moment they’re told to change poses. “Okay, and Garrett’s, hope you’re ready for a challenge after this.”

Nina was already in position, toes pointed as the rest of the ladies were only half following instructions, too busy teasing their flustered partners. Meanwhile Viv’s face was flushing, her feathers beginning to poof up as she glanced up at the equally teased Ren before quickly looking away.

Reny’s trying not to die or pop a boner as he’s once again got his partner’s ass near his face. “Okay now Garrett’s, up close, so your partner doesn’t fall, we go into the camel pose. Steady, Garrett’s. You up there, you can get closer than that. Get right up in there.” Reny whines, fighting into the camel pose, bumping his crotch right up against Viv’s bottom. “Awesome, everyone.” Reny’s dying of shame now, popping the worst bon-jesus christ, why did he decide to glance over at Chanda and Yuseff? They look like they’re ready to do the deed, holy-aaaand Reny’s assumed a full-body blush as he pokes Viv’s ass unintentionally.

She could feel his boner press firmly against her ass, looking over to the side to see Chanda feverishly grinding against Yuseff, the two close to ripping their clothes off and just go at it on the floor.

“Okay, I think we’re all warmed up now. Nina’s, assume the plough pose. Garrett’s, help them so they don’t tip over.” Reny’s vibrating gently as he puts his hands on her legs. 

Viv could certainly see why it was called the plow pose, her feathers completely ruffled now as the soft sounds of other couples gently panting and moaning filled the little gym, plenty of grinding going on already, Viv’s ass gently quivering as Ren held to her cheeks.

“Okay, I think we’re all hot enough now. Pants off, and Garrett’s, if your partner asks, put a rubber on. Nina and I are good, so we’ll go bare, but don’t hesitate to ask, I have some up here.” Garrett… ohgod. what. what. what even… the goat glibly pulls down Nina’s pants, and then his, and eases into her box, pushing slowly, “Okay, go at your own pace, everyone.” He’s… fucking Nina right-in front of… Yuseff and Chanda are already trying valiantly. Or at least the pygmy elephant’s trying to fit all of Yuseff in her. Reny makes a noise like a kettle. “Don’t be shy, I have lube for anyone who needs it, okay.” he goes back to blithely humping Nina.

“….G-get a condom?” Viv suggested meekly, still feeling rather overwhelemed at the orgyoga she had stumbled upon unwittingly. Renaud makes a pathetic noise as he fumbles for one in his own belongings. He peels off his pants and rolls the ribbed contraceptive over his cock. 

“Hhhh.. y-y-you’re sssure?” the noises and smell is just… he starts to peel her pants up, “ wwwe c-could just l-leave… w-walk out, if this is too… hhh… " She ground against him, the sweet scent of sex filling the room, Viv’s plump pussy damp already as he worked her pants and panties off, keeping her ass in the air as everyone was already pounding into their partners ravenously. He doesn’t hesitate anymore, jamming his flared head into her box, moaning as his crest fluffs up, ”hng, fuckkk…“ he plows her, grabbing her ass eagerly, moaning as they’re surrounded by rutting couples.

"H-hhhnnnnhhhaaaaahhhh~…” Viv moaned out, her voice adding to the chorus of cries as she was fucked deep, Reny working his member deep inside the dravoness’s tight, hot entrance. There’s vaired cries, as some finish sooner than others, Garret’s still humping Nina as Yuseff and Chanda make a mess beind Viv and Reny. Renaud is spurred on by lust and a pent-up craving, pounding her harder, deeper, rutting her with wild ardor as they’re soon the only couple still fucking. 

“hhhh, oh wow Yus, lookit them go…” All eyes are on them.

“Okay, water break while the newlyweds get this out of their systems~” Garrett’s still balls-deep in Nina. Nina was milking Garrett’s cock like a machine, the goat pounding into his taller partner meanwhile Viv’s moans and squeals echoed in the room as Reny’s heavy sack slaps against her ass, pounding her nice and deep. Reny arches his back as he finally goes off, shoving his hand in his mouth, stifling what should have been a loud moan. “Okay, and super. Hope you two haven’t worn yourselves out, we’re only halfway through." 

Viv felt the condom balloon out inside her cunt, shuddering and squeezing his cock as he released, hilted inside the avian. He shifts and pants a little, "nhh… dddon’t squeeze too hhhardd…” Reny eases slowly, trying not to rupture the condom as he eases out. “Goddamn, you should have just creampied that bitch~ sooo hoooot… ” Chanda’s almost drooling as she watches, Yuseff still resting his cock in her.

“Okay. Are we ready?" The condom was wetly pulled out, Viv panting hotly as she felt it rest on her ass, all his hot… thick… delicious… h-his release trapped inside. He shivers and whimpers again as he spontaneously shoots another load, her ass too much for him. It pops, getting spunk and ruptured condom on her ass and box. Viv squeaks out as she feels it pop, coating her ass in his seed as it drips down her cheeks and thighs. 

"ngh, fuck…” he picks the bits off of her ass and throws it out.

“Okay, Garrett’s, now we test your flexibility. Ready? Garrett’s, into the inclined plane. And hold it. Feel that burn in your arms.” Reny is on his back and up, almost torturing himself with the inverted push-up pose. “Okay, Nina’s, help them up if they fall.” Shakily Viv rolled over, her knees feeling a little weak as she watched him breathe, cock throbbing as Ren held himself up. “Alright. Nina’s. Now, is your Garret steady? Okay, super. Now, we go from the cat, to the cow, to the table. Okay, good. Now if you got 'em, get in there close and give your Garrett a nice titjob~” That’s… he’s not even pretending this isn’t just an organized orgy…

Viv was slowly pushing herself up Reny, looking down at him as her breasts pressed against his cock, grinding between them as she cooed softly, panting as he coated her chest in pre. "Hold that pose. No slouching, I see you back there. Kendra, you can use your mouth, it’s okay. And feel free to go your own speed, Nina’s.“ it’s like he isn’t even fazed by the plush jackal tits on his crotch… then again, as often as he’s done this, who knows. "Hahhh, you like it big-bghh-” Yuseff splats Chanda clean in the face. She’s quiet, but grinning madly. Reny’s sweating as he holds the pose, cock throbbing hotly in her cleavage.

Nina’s pierced breasts were being squeezed tightly around Garrett’s cock, the goat able to support her weight and his, leaving her hands free to press her hot breasts around him. Meanwhile Viv had to hold herself up, her breasts pressing warmly against Ren’s throbbing shaft, the head pressing against her throat.

Garrett lets out a bleat, the only sign of any intensity, as he pops his load on Nina’s face, getting spunk all over her. He takes a breath. “We can break for towels as we finish this bit. One last thing and we’ll call it a night, class." 

Reny’s leaking pre all over her tits, shivering as the feathery cleavage teased his red-hot cock. ”hng, fuck…“ he pants softly. Nina doesn’t look too happy about her face being coated with spunk, making a mental note to 'punish’ Garrett for it later as she slowly lifted herself off him. "Ah-almost… V-viv… gonna… hhh, o-open wide?” he whines and shivers, like he’s going to collapse or cum at any moment.

“A-aaah?” Viv opens her mouth, hardly even aware what was going on now, the sweet musk of his cock flooding her senses as she trembles atop of him. He blows his load, getting it on her beak and down her throat.

“Excellent, Kendra, Miss Raven.” Garrett calls out, as Reny arches his back and flops over, jelly-legged. Viv collapsed on top of him as he fell, Nina over on the side wiping her face clean, secretly licking some of Garrett’s cum off her fingers.

“And now, we go for the last exercise. It’s a bit of a stretch, the bloated slut pose. I’ve got fun stuff to help our Garrett’s in assisting our Nina’s in this pose. But none for you, Yuseff.”

“B-bloated slut…?” Viv mumbled, eventually raising herself off of Reny. “I don’t think that’s a real yoga pose…”

“I’m not sure this is a real yoga class…” Renaud gasps. “water, first?" Viv nodded, half stumbling half crawling over to her bag, retrieving her water bottle, her pants and panties discarded next to her mat. Garrett’s tossing out… baggies of… something? Reny catches his and finds… pills? 

"Not yet, everyone. break first, loooots of lube, and then we start.” he greases up his own cock as Reny takes a drink. Viv eyed the pills out the corner of her eye, still taking a deep drink from her bottle.

“Okay? Okay. Garrett’s, modified corpse pose. Grease up that tool, and get your Nina’s lubed up. Nina’s, your pick for what hole. Okay, and Nina’s, up on top of your Garret, start with the child pose. Knees up to your chest, back on your partner’s chest.” Reny helps Viv up onto his chest, taking the chance to grope her breasts freely. "I see you back there Nathan, no pill yet!“

"A-ass?” Viv decides as she tucks her knees up, held in place by Ren as he groped her hot breasts.

“yes ma'am.” Reny purrs, fingering her ass gently at first, then getting greased fingers into it, playing roughly.

“Okay, great. Get that hole relaxed. Now, Nina’s, sit on that dick.”

“Nnnhhh~…” Viv wiggled about as her tight ass was fingered, eventually lining up her relaxed hole with his shaft, working it inside her. It seemed Nina had also chosen her ass, depriving her goat of his favourite hole.

“Okay, now bounce on that cock, Nina’s. Fucking ride it, you slut!” Garrett slaps her ass, finally sounding heated. Reny moans as Viv slides down slowly, his tool throbbing hotly in her ass. Nina glanced over her shoulder with a look of death. She held herself at the head. Meanwhile all the other couples needed no encouragement, beginning to bounce on their partner’s shafts hard and fast, Viv no exception. "Okay, Garrett’s, pop one pill.“ he pops a pill and shivers. Reny follows suit and arches his back a little as his tool starts to grow wider, thicker, stretching Viv’s ass as it swells. "mnghnhh…”

Sloooooowly Nina began to descend on her own accord, controlling the pace of her fuck. Meanwhile bulges were beginning to appear in everyone’s bellies as their partner’s cocks slowly swelled within. Chanda was busy making pathetic noises as she simply sat on Yuseff, trying to wiggle her way to the point of balls deep, in spite of being profoundly shallow [for Yuseff, anyways] Reny pants and moans loud as he swells and pushes deeper into her, his balls swollen and warm against her cheeks, as he starts to leak pre into her tight ass, varying degrees of whimpering and moans, as the gym reeks of sex now. Garrett’s gone quiet as Nina assumes control.

“Take control ladies, fuck at your own speed.” said Nina, speaking out for the first time in a deep, husky voice, gyrating her hips as she rode her partner. Garrett drools and bleats uselessly as he’s hit by a sudden growth spurt, doubling, tripling in girth, pushing and stretching her ass wider. Reny pants and groans loud, as he leaks more pre into Viv, filling her more as he stretches her ass more, ever wider, his cock pulsing hotly in her. He’s got the dumbest look of pleasure on his face as his tongue lolls to the side. Viv and Nina were now bouncing, hilting their partners as their ass and bellies were stretched wide, moaning in pleasure as the sluts were fucked. Reny slaps and pinches Viv’s ass, groaning as his cock throbs, growth halted, still huge, close to what Yuseff’s packing. The whole class reeks of abused and wet pussy, the sharp tang of spunk mingling. 

“mhhhghhnnn, fuck… ” Reny’s having the time of his life as his cock throbs like a huge pulse, cum leaking into her as he quivers, his balls warm on her bottom, unloadling gradually into the cumslut.

“H-hhhhaaahhhnnnffffuckyeahhhhhhh~…” Viv let out a long, drawn out moan as her ass was filled, belly swelling out with Ren’s big, slow load, pooling into his lovebird as her ass milked his massive cock. The whole gym is a cacophony of moaning and panting as partners are filled, assuming the bloated slut pose. Chanda looks like a little grey balloon now, drooling and swaying like she’s ready to pass out, more spunk than elephant by now.

“E-” Nina gurgles and belches softly as she swallows down a bit of spunk, her own frame distended as she rests on Garrett, “excellent… guh… work.” She slides off of the goat slowly, “The showers are this way, if you need them.” She waddles, still managing to keep that inescapable grace and dominance in spite of being full to the brim with spunk.

“Reny…?” Viv slips off of her partner and pats at his face. “A little help?” He nods and leads her to the showers. ‘Garrett’s’ leading their ‘Nina’s’ to individual stalls to clean up [and drain out a little] seems to be a popular thing. Chanda’s being doted on by her giant and taciturn partner. She’s still stuffed with spunk though. “Ah… Chanda, you don’t want to… ah, I mean… um. Well, you know?”

“She likes to be full… mm, also we’re trying…”

“Trying to…? Oh, oh haha, silly me, yes. Good luck, I guess?” Viv nods at the couple as she and Ren wash up and towel off. “I want to see Garrett or Nina about this ad though.” Reny follows along as she tracks down their unusual yogi and his partner. “I saw your ad in the Trumpet, and…” She shows the rather vague and misleading posting.

“Oh, darling, you still read the Trumpet? I wanted to run this ad,” Garrett shows a rather lascivious ad, the heading titled, ‘Tantric Yoga! Enhance your relationship! Get closer with your spouse! F**k your partner blind!’ and some rather risque poses of Garrett and Nina, “But the Trumpet is just so… conservative. The Crier ran that ad just fine.”

“Oh.” Vivianna nods and fluffs slightly. The yogi and his partner leave, Nina all but dragging him by his nose. She wonders for a moment about who’s really in charge there.

“Oh, Viv, was it?” Chanda’s come fresh from the showers, still sporting a pot belly, Yuseff in tow, “Why don’t you and your boyfriend come join us for coffee?”

“Oh, we’re not-”

“I’m not his-” the two commented in stereo.

Chanda exchanges a look with Yuseff, “Aaaanyways…”


End file.
